Forbidden Truths
by Syciara-Lynx
Summary: YzakxDearka. Yzak has fallen in love with Dearka, but something isn't right. Dearka keeps his secret even as Commander Le Crueset is raping him by using blackmail. Yzak tries everything to find out what is wrong.
1. Beginnings

Forbidden Truths

Dearka Elsman walked through the desolate streets of Panama carrying a folder of reports that he was to give to Commander Le Krueze. Athrun had managed to get them the week off to relax and have a sort of vacation from the war. Dearka didn't like the Commander, it seemed that he always spoke to him like the entire was a game, and that he could do whatever he pleased. He hoped to get these reports in quickly and leave as soon as he could.

His thoughts were interupted as his cellphone vibrated against his leg, almost making him drop the papers he was holding.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dearka! Where has your fucking ass been hiding all day?"

"Oh.. hey Yzak, I have to give some reports to the C  
ommander, I'll be back later."

"Wanna meet me at the Grunei Bar after? I have something to tell you."_How will you react?_

"Really ? Kay, well I'll meet you there at around 8:00 okay?"

"Yep that's fine, haha have fun with your reports!"

"Fuck you Yzak! 'Oh I have such a bad headache I couldn't possibly deliver the reports' My ass!"

"I've go to go torture Athrun for some random reason talk to you later."

"See ya." A click told him that Yzak had hung up. _wonder what he wants to tell me.._

He made it into the main ZAFT military base tower, where he rode the elevator up 16 levels, to the Commander's office. He walked into the gigantic room and Le Krueze looked up from whatever he was working on, with a sleezy smirk on his face.

"The reports sir". Said Dearka, making his way forward to the large desk.

"Thank you Ensign Elsman." He answered, that stupid smirk still on his face.

Just as Dearka was handing him the reports, the commander's other hand shot up and grabbed his arm, dragging him down into a kiss. Dearka yelped into his lips and tried to pull away, but the Commander grabbed him and dragged him down. Desperate, Dearka bit his invading tongue, ripping away and staring at him with confusion and anger.

"You little bastard! You bit me! Get back here!" Screamed the Commander, Forcing him into a corner.

"waahh? What are you doing!" Dearka screamed, wiping his lip with the back of his hand. "Get off of me!"

"I don't think so! Unless you wish to be taken out of ZAFT and sent back home!"

Dearka froze, he couldn't do that, he couldn't leave everyone he cared about here!

"Thats's better." Klueze said flipping Dearka over onto his belly. "You're going to become my new favorite, alright?" He asked with an insane laugh. With that he ripped of Dearka's pants and spread his legs. Leaning over him he thrust his hard cock right into the virgin entrance, starting a brutal pace, and causing Dearka to scream in pain.

A half and hour passed and Dearka couldn't handle it, he wouldn't have given anyone this right, well possibly Yzak, but he knew that he would've been gentle! Blood was seeping down the back of his hips as Klueze pistoned his hips. The Commander showed no signs of slowing, and Dearka knew it would be a long night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dearka staggered back into his hotel room, tears streaming down his cheeks. He walked to his bed and collapsed onto the mattress. Looking to his clock it said 10:30. He burried his face in the pillow, so humiliated he could hardly force himself to breathe . The phone rang and he waited for the answering machine to pick it up.

"Dearka are you there? Why didn't you come tonight?" Dearka instinctively jolted upright at the sound of Yzak's voice, about to answer the phone. _What am I thinking! I can't talk to Yzak like this! _

New sobs escaped his mouth and he cried into his blankets, waiting for morning to come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Solace

Solace

Dearka woke up the next morning to wetness. Opening his eyes, he realised that his pillow and sheets were soaked fom his tears. He felt horrible, his ass was sore, his eyes were red, and his depression was almost overwhelming. He couldn't let on though, he needed to stay in ZAFT, and he needed to stay with his friends. He got up and showered, washing away any remnants of yesterday ( which included an awful lot of dried blood ), got dressed and left to go to the meeting that Athrun had called in for last night. He clicked on his helmet and got on his motorbike, wincing at the pain of stretching his legs that way. He put the key in the ignition and sped off, not caring how fast he was going. When he got to Athrun's office he tried to put on his most normal face and stepped in.

"Ah! Dearka finally made it!" Cried Nicol, who was sitting on the sofa.

Dearka scanned the room. Athrun was sitting at his desk, but Yzak was no where to be found.

"Where's Yzak?" He asked looking at Athrun, who shrugged, just as said person came crashing through the door.

"I'm sorry i'm late! My car broke down on the way here and I couldn't find a cab so I ran!." Yzak wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

"No problem Yzak, Dearka just got here as well." Said Athrun. " Now can we get this meeting started?"

"Yes Captain" said all three.

Two hours later, after finishing all they needed to talk about, they started to pack up. The phone rang and Athrun picked it up, while Yzak walked over to Dearka. He thought he looked like he had been put in a washing machine. His hair was messy and he was pale, except with dark rings under his eyes( which happened to be red).

" Hey Dearka, would you mind giving me a ride home?" He asked, hoping that he was okay.

"Yeah sure Yzak, just let me grab the rest of my stuff, there's an extra helmet in the bag over there.

"Thank you." _Oh great, the motor bike, well if i'm going to die, at least I get to be wrapped around Dearka..._

"Hey Dearka!", Athrun called from across the room.

"Yeah!"

"The Commander wants you to take those secondary reports from Panama to him, and he specifically requests you bring it to him!"

Yzak noticed a subtle shift in Dearka's poise before he turned and answered.

"Alright, I'll deliver them after I drop Yzak off."

It was only small, but Yzak detected a small waver in Dearka's voice as he spoke. Something was definitley wrong with him.

They made their way down the stairs to the underground parking lot, where they got to Dearka's bike. He got on first and Yzak slipped on behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, knowing how fast Dearka liked to go. Then they were off, and as expected, driving 50 mph over the limit. Yzak was holding on so tightly that he didn't even notice when they got to the entrance of his hotel and stopped.

"Umm Yzak?" Dearka asked softly. " I can't breathe."

"What? Oh, sorry!" He said loosening his grip and sliding off the bike. Did he imagine it or was Dearka shaking? He opened the compartment that held his stuff and replaced it with his helmet.

"Hey Dearka are you okay?" Asked Yzak.

"I'm fine." Answered Dearka, looking away.

"Are you sure there isn't anything wrong? You look aw-"

"I said I'm fine okay!" He snapped

"Alright! Sorry, I just wanted to...

"To what! Make sure i'm not dying or something stupid? Hn I have to go Yzak, see you later!" And with that he turned the key in the ignition and rode off, leaving a very hurt looking Yzak at the front gate. _I'm sorry Yzak, I couldn't tell you for anything! _He said with tears running out from beneath his helmet.

Yzak stared at the departing bike with an immense feeling of loss. Something was wrong, and he was going to find out what. After putting away his stuff in his hotel room he called a cab and made his way over to Dearka's Hotel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dearka felt nauseous. The sound of wet sloppy sucking, along with sickening pleasure was driving him insane. This was an entirely new sense of torture. Last time he had the pain to drive away most feelings of guilt and humiliation, but no more. The Commander had decided to be gentle and "loving" today.

"See, isn't this better? Last time I ruined a good fuck by being to hasty!"

Dearka bit his lip at the inescapable bouts of ecstasy. As his climax came, he bit down hard enough to draw blood but it didn't stop the moan that left his mouth.

The Commander flipped him over and with excruciating slowness, entered him to the hilt, mindful to pump Dearka's damp sex with one hand. Biting his lip more to gain some pain out of this , he knew this would be a long night.


	3. Findings

_Yah go me! Thank you very much Dark Retreat as being my only reviewer! you get a gold star and brownies! Well i've had this idea FOREVER and I just recently got an account here so ...what did I start off with lol? of course hard/lemon yaoi! This chapter is mostly rated pg-13 though haha 3 yzak/dearka_

_( i no i don't own anything from gundam seed/destiny/wing as much as i wish i did XD oh well so dont sue me ) THIS IS YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI YOU NO LIKEY ?NO READY!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Findings**

Dearka walked up to his hotel room, very much wanting to collapse. It was about 10 pm, and his ass hurt from having to ride the motorbike back home. He had been at HQ for three hours. Three horrible hours that he couldn't stop thinking about. He made his way slowly up the stairs, until he got to his door where a familiar figure stood leaning against it. _Oh god no... Please make this short Yzak!_ Putting on what he hoped was his usual smirk he stepped forward.

"Hey Yzak. What're you doin here?"

Yzak merely looked up in his direction, the hurt look still apparent in his eyes.

"What happened to your lip?"

"Huh oh, haha I just tripped and fell on my way up the stairs. Look i'm really sorry alright, I don't know what made me snap at you like that. But I really am fine!" He said, wanting to just run away and cry.

"Really? You're really ok?" Yzak said, tones of concern in his voice.

"Yes i'm fine, sorry though." He turned away looking at the opposite door so that Yzak couldn't see his red eyes.

"Then why were you at Commander Le Crueset'soffice for three hours?" He asked quizzedly.

Dearka froze, " Just dallying with the reports..".

"Thats not like you, you hate even thinking about reports. What's really happening here Dearka?"

"Nothing Yzak, can I please just go to bed?"

"Hmmm...fine, but i'll figure this out." he said stepping aside. He watched as Dearka placed the key in the door, noticing something on his neck. He leaned forward before Dearka could respond and pulled back the golden locks of hair, revealing the purpling bruises of a handprint on his neck and shoulder.

"Dearka what are these!"

Dearka had forgotten about the other visible proof of his rape, and in a last attempt to get by Yzak he tryed to run past him and into his room. But he was caught by strong arms and was to exhausted to put up much of a fight as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"Damn it Dearka just tell me what's happened!" He shouted slamming him against the wall, proceeding to take off Dearka's shirt, showing more and more abuse.

Dearka couldn't hold it in anymore, he sagged in Yzak's hold and started to sob into his hands. Yzak looked down, astounded at what just happened. He leaned down slowly, cautiously almost, and wrapped his arms around Dearka, allowing him to sob into the crook of his neck, between it and his shoulder. He felt it as tears began to seep through his shirt. Holding him like he would a small child, he waited, talking softely to him, until he quieted. Then he lifted him to his feet, and opened the door to the hotel room. He made his way in, with the still crying Dearka clinging desperately to his shirt, and closed the door.

"Why don't you go have a shower?" He whispered, turning his head to speak into the exposed ear. Dearka shook his head, tightening his grip around Yzak's waist. "I'll still be here when you get out. C'mon it'll make you feel better."

Persuaded, Dearka loosened himself from Yzak, solemly walking into the bathroom, where sounds of running water came shortly after. Yzak went through Dearka's suitcase, coming out with some loose sweatpants and a t-shirt. As he was putting the rest of the clothes away, he kept going through possibilities of what had happened to his team mate. He tried to avoid it but he kept coming back to a certain one. _Please don't let it be that, anything but that!_

He looked up to see Dearka looming over him, looking like a living hell. Because he was wearing only a towl around his waist, you could see all of the scratches and bruising that etched it's way up and around his torso. He turned away quickly handing him the clothes.

"Thank you." Dearka whispered, getting changed quickly and wiping his eyes as new tears began to form.

Yzak turned back to him, the untold question looming between them.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Only if you're willing to tell me."

Dearka nodded and sat down on the bed across from him and looked him directly in the eyes, tears again starting to stream from them.

"He rapes me Yzak. That fucking bastard treats me like his new sex toy!"

Yzak's heart fell, this was the possibility that he had been trying desperatley to supress. He wrapped his arm around Dearka's shoulders as the teen started to shake with sobs.

"How often?" He whispered, trying to keep his voice calm with all of the fury that was whelling up inside of him.

"The first time was when I didn't meet you at the bar, tonight was the second."He answered, looking back at Yzak's face to find compassion, concern, and immense...anger being contorted into one odd emotion, just before another wave of sobs crashed through him and he found himself embracing Yzak for dear life.

Yzak bent foreward and kissed Dearka's brow, causing the blonde teen to look up at him questioningly.

"Could you let me love you Dearka?" He whispered into his ear, before leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips.

"No I couldn't." Whispered Dearka against the other's lips.

Yzak looked into his eyes. " Is it because you don'tlove me back, or what that bastard did to you?"

"I already do love you back, but I can't let you watch me go there if i'm involved with you! I'm already humiliated enough, I can stand it, but I could never betray you like this! I would hate myself for doing that to you!"

"Then why don't you stop? He can't make you come to him if you are sick or..-

Dearka shook his head, wrapping his arm tightly around Yzak's waist." He'll kick me out of ZAFT, and you know what being 'kicked out' actually is. They would kill me!"

Yzak hugged him back and continued. " I don't care Dearka, all I want is you, in your own being. Tomorrow we'll figure out something that will make it so you don't have to go back to him! I'll never let this happen to you again!" He said kissing him again with more passion this time, then letting Dearka sink down in his hold.

"Really?" Asked Dearka, after they broke apart,burying his head in Yzak's chest.

"Of course." He answered, allowing Dearka to start crying again. He held him for a long time, rocking him back and forth, letting the muffled sobs soak into his shirt.

After about an hour had passed, Yzak looked down to find that Dearka had fallen asleep in his lap and was now resting on his shoulder. He sighed, lifting him in his arms with ease and placed him in his bed. Then took off Dearka's shirt and his own which were both wet with tears, and slipped into bed beside him.

He looked at the now peaceful face and traced his jaw with a finger. His partner's sleepy eyes opened slightly and Dearka scooted forward, wrapping his arms around Yzak's waist, and pressing his head to the exposed chest. Yzak suppressed a giggle at Dearka's semi-conscious state, but wrapped his arms around him tightly and soon fell asleep himself.

He woke up again at about 3 am, and had to delodge himself from Dearka. Who whimpered as he fially got away. It was freezing and Yzak went to grab another blanket, finding one on the sofa, he brought it back and drapped it over them as he got back into the large bed, almost laughing at the two seconds it took for Deark to latch himself back onto him. _At least he's warm, if suffocatingly so... _He smiled and kissed Dearka's forehead, falling into a peaceful slumber once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well I like this story anyone who reads this please review...the ending was so happy-go-lucky i love it! Be prepared for some serious violence in the next one though.. and again thanks to my wonderful reviewer dark retreat 3 (gives a shiny crown with a cape and confetti )_


	4. Truths

Well it's time for an update... the horrible violence will have to wait for the next chapter... this became too long so wait a little while haha Thanks to my reviewers!

Truths

Yzak rolled over, expecting to look at Dearka's face, but found only empty air. He jolted upright, causing him to become slightly dizzy. He got up and searched around, looking for a note or a message or anything to tell him of Dearka's whereabouts.

He scrambled over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of jeans, a black tank top and a long, black leather coat. He grabbed a few guns and placed them into the inner holsters of his coat. With that he ran out of the building, hailing down the first cab that came his way.

_Where is he! He couldn't have just run off...Was this all a dream? No his clothes were still on the floor, and the bed still smelled like him...Then where could he be?...oh no..._

The moment the cab stopped, Yzak ran out of it and up to Athrun's office.

The door was locked.

"Athrun open up! You bastard, let me in! " Yzak screamed, pounding on the door with his fists, creating small dents with his coordinater strength. The door opened so fast that Athrun had to dodge Yzak's next set of blows.

"Yzak! What the hell are you doing!" Said Athrun, being shoved backwards into his office by a fury driven Yzak.

"Where is Dearka!" Yzak growled at him. Athrun just stared at him with a look of utter shock.

"Where is he damnit!" Yzak yelled with seething hatred.

A voice called out from a different room, " Commander Le Crueset called and asked him to bring the reports back here for Athrun to look over." Said Nicol, walking out of the bathroom, sporting only a towl around his waist.

_SHIT! I NEED TO GET OVER THERE NOW!_

"Why do you care Yzak?" Athrun said looking warrily at Nicol.

"Because you have just sent him to hell you bastard" Screamed Yzak throwing himself at Athrun, wrapping his hands around his throat.

"What are.. you ...talking... about ..Yzak!" Athrun coughed.

Strong arms grabbed him and dragged him off Athrun. Nicol grabbed him in a headlock, forcing him to stay still.

"The Commander you idiots! Everytime you send Dearka to him, he gets raped!" Yzak said, firey tears running down his cheeks. Nicol's hold loosened and Yzak crumpled to the floor.

"WHAT!" Both teens yelled.

"He told me last night, but why would he go again instead of telling me?"

"I'm at fault there, I called him and asked him to come to my office at eight thirty this morning. But I didn't know anything about this!" He finished quickly, after Yzak sent him a say-your-last-words-in-the-next-thirty-seconds glare.

"We have to find him!" Yzak said opening the sides of his coat and throwing each person a gun.

No one disagreed with him and they all ran out of the building and into one of the military transport vehicles. Athrun got into the driver's seat and drove off at a great speed. The literally went through the city using a 'drive or die' moto. Not caring if someone was in their way.

All the while Yzak was running emotions through his head.

_I_

_feel a great deal of .. Anger... Anger towards Athrun for letting Dearka go ... Anger towards Nicol for stopping me from killing Athrun... Anger towards the Commander for obvious reasons...And... Anger at Dearka for going back, even though I told him I could save him..._

As the car came to a screeching halt, all three men jumped out and sprinted up the stairs of the building.

Nicol, panting as he reached the eleventh flight, looked up towards Yzak.

" Why are we taking the much slower, much more exhausting way to get there?"

"First, because if we go any other way we'll be seen, and Le Crueset will be notified of our presence, second, if there are lines at the elevators it would take more time than this, third, because it's good excercise, fourth and foremost , because if I happen to kill that BASTARD, I need to make sure no one saw me or you two!" Yzak answered, also panting as they ran higher and higher.

When they finally came to the Commander's office wing, they ran down the hallway until they came to the door, where suggestive sounds could be heard inside.

_DAMN HIM! I WILL KILL HIM! _

He sent Athrun and Nicol to the other side of the hall way to make sure no one came anywhere near this wing. Taking to handguns out of the holsters, he reared back and kicked down the door, gasping at what lay before him.

"Good morning Ensign Jule." Said the Commander, blood dripping from his open mouth.

_I no I no cliffhanger oh well... you'll just have to wait and see R&R_


	5. Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, or and of it's drool worthy characters, sigh.

Warnings: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Gay Men, Gay Sex, DESCRIPTIVE gay sex, understand? - honestly if you didn't know thata already I would think you dumb for even being on this site! oh and bad language I suppose -whistles nonchalantly-

ZOMG IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED THIS! ACK! I'm so sorry everyone! I've been in the process of packing because im moving on December 17, Also a term just ended so I just got a SHITLOAD of exams dumped on my head! But I'm UPDATING AGAIN HULLAH! There's probably only going to be 2 or 3 more chapters, but i'll try to make them long and good , i have it all planned out in my head, but this story is surprisingly hard to write for whatever reason. Oh well, Enjoy!!

Syci-

DYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD

_**Waiting**_

_"Good morning Ensign Jule." Said the Commander, blood dripping from his open mouth._

Yzak openly stared at the scene displayed before him. There stood the Commander, his shirt and mouth dripping with blood, and a chain whip dangled in his hands. Behind him lay Dearka, broken and bloody. His eyes were closed, and his clothes were torn and scattered around him.

Realizing what must have happened, Yzak screamed, firing both guns directly at him. But, the Commander wasn't without his coordinater abilities, and easily rolled off to the side, though one bullet grazzed his cheek.

"Surprised to see Dearka in this state Yzak? I must say, his blood tastes very rich, almost like a nicely aged wine!" He yelled, dodging the second birage of bullets that Yzak fired. He gave up trying to get him that way and raced foreward tackling Le Crueset into the wall. Lifting him up by his shirt collar, he stared into the eyes of the one man he hated the most.

"How could you do this to him! You fucking ruthless BASTARD! I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!" He screamed, slamming his fist into Le Crueset's gut, hearing the sickening, justifying crunch of breaking bones. Then he heard a distinct coughing coming from across the room. In his moment of distraction, Le Crueset managed to throw him off and before he could gett himself off the floor, he had wrapped the chain around Dearka's neck and was lifting him off the ground.

"DEARKA!" Yzak yelled, trying to get to him but the Commander continued to choke him as he writhed and screamed, trying to get away.

"NOT ONE STEP CLOSER ENSIGN." Le Crueset renched through gritted teeth.

"LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD!"

"No, but, i'll let him live if you put down those guns."

Yzak growled, then looked at Dearka, whose eys were full of pleading as tears streamed from them. He couldn't stand to let him die. So, slowly he placed both weapons on the floor.

"Kick them to me."

Yzak, letting go of his pride, kicked the weapons over to his side of the room. The moment he did so, the Commander let go of the chain, and just let Dearka fall to the floor. He gingerly looked up and let out a whispered 'Yzak', before slumping back down.

"What's that little whore? Calling out to your love? Well we can't have that!" The Commander said, slamming his foot into the small of Dearka's back. Dearka screamed, curling into a ball.

"You Bastard, get away from him!" Yzak yelled, running foreward, but Rau grabbed one of the guns and pointed it directly at him.

"That wasn't in the agreement Yzak. I said I wouldn't kill him, but then again, I didn't say I wouldn't kill you!" He said, cocking the gun.

"NO!" Dearka screamed.

A single shot sounded through the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rau Le Crueset crumpled to the ground, blood running from a bullet wound in his chest. Behind him stood Athrun, holding the smoking pistol. He leaned over and spat into Le Crueset's face. Nicol came through the broken door behind him, and looked at the fallen general in disgust.

"Is that good enough for redemption Yzak?" Athrun asked, referring to what transpired earlier that day.

"Yes, god, thank you, fuck, thank you Athrun!" Yzak whispered, running to Dearka, who looked at him with a small smile on his face, which quickly turned into sobs that rocked through his entire body. Yzak brought him into his arms and cried with him. Even as blood and tears soaked through him he held on strong. He had found love in this man, and he was never going leave him again. Gingerly he lifted Dearka with him to their feet. He wrapped his own long trench coat around his bare shoulders and kissed him lightly.

"Yzak?" The blonde whispered, looking up at him with teary blue eyes.

"It's ok Dearka, It's ok, it's all over. I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you anymore." Yzak said, wrapping his arms around him again, gentle as to not cause his bruises to hurt.

"Please Yzak, dont' leave me all alone, plea-" Dearka stopped midsentence, slumping into his arms.

"Shit." Yzak wound Dearka's arms around his neck, and pulled him onto his back. He ran out the door, and with Nicol in front and Athrun covering the back, they ran down the flights of stairs and right to the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 3 days now since that fateful day. Once they had taken Dearka to the hospital, Yzak had refused to leave his side. Athrun and Nicol would come in and visit during the day, sometimes to find Yzak sleeping on the side of the hospital bed with his head on his hands. His wounds weren't severe, but they were many, so the doctors had put him into a healing sleep that would help him get better faster. He was supposed to wake up anny time now, and Yzak never left the Blonde by himself. He had asked him not to leave him all alone, and he would be damned if Dearka woke up and he wasn't there.

Gently he placed his hand in Dearka's and squeezed it lightly. He almost jumped out of his skin as he felt the pressure returned lightly and looked up into a bright blue gaze. He almost cried as he saw a smile grace Dearka's face.

"Yzak?" Came the faint whisper as he tried to sit up.

"Oh thank god you're ok!" Yzak said leaning foreward and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"I'm sorre, I'm SO sorry Yzak, I didn't want to go back, but I couldn't bring myself to tell Nicol and Athrun so I went anyways, and I said that I wasn't going to do that today, I tried to leave but he had the whip and he bound me and I couldn't, I couldn't do anything to stop him, I-"

Yzak placed his hand over his mouth to silence him. "I know Dearka, I know. I don't care about what was done, I care about you, I won't let anything else happen to you now alright?"

Dearka had tears in his eyes as he pulled back to look at Yzak. "I-I Don't deserve you."

Yzak frowned and held Dearka's face in his hands. "Let me be the judge of that. You deserve everything you have for going through what you went through."

"I love you so much, you don't even know." Dearka whispered.

Yzak didn't answer, instead just leaning foreward and kissing him gently. He felt arms encircle his back and pulled away, looking into the tearful face of the one he loved. But he new now that those tears were from happiness, instead of depression. Then someone coughed from the door.

Yzak turned to look at Athrun, who walked in, closely followed by Nicol.

"Well this seems like an opportune moment to tell you guys that we are boyfriends." Yzak said looking at Athrun, with a slightly amused expression.

"Great for you! I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you that Nicol and I are also going out. We have been for a couple of weeks now." Athrun responded, wrapping and arm around Nicol's waist.

"Well that explains a lot. I wasn't paying attention at the time but Nicol, you were only wearing a towel when I came to see Athrun." Yzak laughed.

Nicol blushed, and rested his head against Athrun's shoulder. "Anyway, it's good to see you awake and well Dearka."

"Thank you, all for saving me from him." Dearka said, leaning fully onto Yzak to hold him up. He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Dearka, I just wish you'd have told us sooner! We could have stopped it right away!" Athrun said, frowning at the floor.

"Don't get on his case Athrun, I commend you for coming when you did, but I won't have you thinking he's a fault." Yzak said wrapping his arms around Dearka.

"I know he's not at fault, I'm just angry at Le Crueset for doing this." Athrun answered, "Just concentrate on getting better alright Dearka?" With the blonde's nod, he walked back to the door, taking Nicol with him. "We'll leave you guys now that we know he's awake." With a smile, he closed the door behind him.

"I do love you, you know that right?" Yzak asked, placing his forehead against Dearka's.

"I know, and I love you more than you could ever imagine." Dearka answered, leaning back against the pillows to sleep. Yzak got up to go and sit in the chair, but Dearka grabbed his hand. " Will, you just... sleep with me? I don't want to wake up alone."

"Of course, I told you that i'm never going to leave you alone again." Yzak said, laying down beside him. Gently he wrapped his arms around Dearka and covered them with the blanket. Dearka snuggled into Yzak's neck and fell into a deep sleep once more. Yzak sighed and closed his eyes, glad that everything was right again.

DYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD

Look! I finished a chapter! Huzzah for me!

Thank you to :

yaoilover101

Kiagou-chan

darkling59

dark.retreat

what the vell

for reviewing! You guys freaking pwn all! Sorry this isn't very long, but I have to go to bed cuz it's like 2 in the morning, also please forgive any mistakes, I have yet to get something with spellcheck.

R&R


End file.
